


Lions Den

by Beanieha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassin AU, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Rating May Change, cheek holding, day 6: hero/villain, ill add tags as i go, mentions of Allura, mentions of Pidge, mentions of Shiro, mentions of Zarkon, they almost kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanieha/pseuds/Beanieha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is on a mission, to assassinate one of the most dangerous villains if all time, when all of a sudden, he realizes how hot said villain is.</p><p>Or</p><p>Lance should learn how to concentrate during his missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lion's den

**Author's Note:**

> This got way longer than I planned it to be, and I guess I coulda cut it off where I wanted to end it at first, but I'm posting the entire thing anyway.  
> Here *tosses fic on non-existing crowd*

Day 6: Hero/villain

 

Lance tightened his hold on the gun as he snuck further into "the lions den", as he called it. Now, it wasn't really a den, nor did it contain a lion. At least not a real one. No, this den held a different kind of lion, one much more dangerous than his likes on the savannah.

The Red Lion.

One of the most powerful villains in history. And there he was, no less than thirty feet away from Lance. The hideout had been difficult to find; it had been hidden in broad daylight, in the shape of a fancy office building. When Lance had first received his coordinates from Allura, the assassin's initial reaction had been disbelief. How could a normal workplace possibly hold a super villains main office? 

Now that he'd really thought about it, it had occurred to him that this was probably the best place to keep your evil-super-villain hideout hidden. Sure, someone might not agree with that, but really. It was a pretty clichéd place to hide a secret office, but that's what had kept The Red Lion's location protected from the searching eyes of police and media. It was such an obvious place to hide, that it didn't even cross your mind to look there. 

Returning his focus to the task ahead, quiet breaths left the mans mouth as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.  
'This is it.'  
He pressed the minuscular button on the hidden cord and spoke quietly into the small mic he had fastened to his uniform. 

"Allura, I'm going in."

"Copy that, I'm sending Pidge and Shiro to cover you." 

Lance pressed the button on the wire to end the call and slowly peeked his head around the corner. The last door, his final obstacle, stood tall and looming before him, as if daring him to open it.  
'If that's what you want, that's what you'll get.' he thought at the door, and made his way to the dark, wooden wall installment, reaching for the shiny doorknob. To his surprise the door was unlocked, and without a sound, it slid open, revealing the room on the other side.

Lance stepped into the large room, hiding against the black, shiny stone panels of the nearest wall as he observed the area. His eyes traced the ceiling, spying for any security cameras, and then went to the wall opposite to him and the door.  
'Woah...' The light blue, almost gray, irises were glued to the bright screen covering the entire wall. On it were maps, coordinates, dates, all the information regarding where the next attack of The Red Lion would take place. Lance quickly grabbed his phone, snapping a few pictures to show the team later. He would have just sent them to Allura, but his focus was elsewhere.

The Red Lion.

Right in front of him. The brightness of the wall size screen had made the other almost invisible, and now that Lance had gotten his eyes on him he couldn't look away.  
'Dios mío, I'm gay.' Lance thought. Well, actually he was bi, but this man in front of him was making him question his sexuality again. Who could blame him though? From what Lance had seen, the other man had dark, well tamed hair, pale skin, and slender hands, all of which were some of Lance's top preferences when it came to appearances.

"Shit..."

Before he could help himself, the assassin spoke his internal monologue aloud, and the man in front of the screen turned around, now facing him.

"I know you're there. Come out before I force you to." 

Although the thought of having this man dominate over him was appealing, Lance crept his way out of the shadows he'd been hidden in.

"Well? Why are you here?"

As the man spoke to him, Lance lifted his gaze from the floor to look at the others face. God, what a bad idea that was. The assassin was startled by the beauty in front of him.

Lance knew he was quite looker himself, but this man. He was gorgeous. The way his purple-greyish eyes glistened in the light of the ceiling lamps, the curve of his eyebrows, the thickness of his eyelashes. It all contributed to making Lance a speechless, stuttering mess.

"I-I'm..."

"Speak up." the man commanded him.

'Okay. Relax, don't be intimidated Lance, try to imagine him in his underwear.' The mental image settled in his mind, to haunt him for months, years to come.  
'Oh no,' he thought to himself. 'He's hot.'

Realizing that this was not the time for internal Sponge Bob references, he returned his focus to the other male.

The man in front of him had stepped closer, and Lance noticed that the dark haired male was slightly shorter than he himself was. 'Fuck.' Lance's heart was beating the hell out of his throat by now.  
'Slight height-difference,' the assassin thought to himself. 'Another one of my weaknesses.'  
To the man he said, after once again having to avert his thoughts from the beauty before him,

"I'm the Blue Death, and I'm here to assassinate you." 

He might as well tell him, Lance thought; the villain wasn't gonna be alive for much longer so there was no harm in spilling his plans to the man.  
"Oh yeah?" said the other, as he stepped into Lance's comfort zone. Lifting his hand to cup the assassins cheek, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
"I'd like to see you try."

Feeling his neck heat up, Lance tried to process what the villain said. His efforts were for naught though, as all he could think about was how close those temptingly pink lips were to his own. As he felt the other's hand slide towards the back of his neck, soon to be accompanied by the other of the mans slender hands, Lance couldn't help but lean forward. Testing the waters, he lightly placed his hands on the others hips. Feeling nothing but consent radiating off of his target, he pressed his palms into the mans hipbones, fingers squeezing the surrounding flesh. The man in his arms gave a slight chuckle, gripping on to Lance's shoulders and pressing his face into the assassin's neck, inhaling the scent deeply. Lance turned his face towards the ceiling, sighing softly at the warm puffs of air presented to his jaw.

He felt the other mans hands travel up to his neck again, caressing the skin briefly before continuing their journey to Lance's brown locks. His eyes rolled backwards as he felt well kept nails dragging along his scalp, a shudder being ripped from his very core. Soon enough, Lance's ears were being cupped by soft hands, gently tilting his head downwards. Following the motion of his head with his eyes, the assassin found himself looking into the big, purple-gray orbs of the other man, gaze flicking down to that mouth, the mouth which held the lips that he so yearned to taste.  
Turning his sight back to the others hooded, burning eyes, Lance could feel himself being pulled closer, if possible, to the beautiful man before him. The villain was breathing hotly against Lance's mouth, lips brushing ever so gently.

"Call off your backup."

"What?" Lance had been to dazed by their proximity to be able to focus on anything else.

"Call off your backup. Tell them it's fine." repeated the man pressed against his front.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Seeing no harm in heeding to the purple-eyed mans request, Lance pressed the button on his mic again.

"Hey Allura?"

"Yes?" answered the voice in his ear.

"Tell Shiro and Pidge to go back."

"What? Why?"

"I've got this, just tell them to leave."

".... Are you sure about this Lance?"

"YES just GO."

Pressing the button to end the call, eager to continue the not so work related activity with his target, the assassin returned his focus to said target, whose attention had gone back to sniffing and nuzzling into Lance's neck.

"So.." he said, using his finger to tilt the others head back up, eyes interlocking with the hazed over purple orbs of the villain.  
"Where were we?"


	2. Ehh??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for all the positive comments on the last chapter! They really spurred me on, and made me change this fic from a oneshot to a multi-chapter one! I honestly had no idea what to write at first, but now I have about 2 more chapters planned out. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter~  
> Oh yeah, words that look like 'this' are thoughts, and words that look like "this" are spoken.

The world around him felt like it was spinning, he was dizzy and dazed and he had no clue as to why this he was experiencing this.  
Pushing his eyelids open, or at least trying to do so, did nothing to help him fathom where he was currently located.  
'What the fuck?' He tried to open the windows of his soul again, but as soon as the orbs were freed they both made contact with some strange material. The man hissed at the unexpected hurt, clenching his eyelids down again to spare himself of the pain.  
'Where the shit am I?'  
His numbed senses were struggling their way back to life, and as soon as his ears popped, he became fearfully aware of the other presence in the room.

Tap.

Lance jerked his head to face the direction where the sound had come from.

Tap.

The noise was closer this time, if only a little. It sounded like... footsteps? Like the kind of 'click' that fancy shoes and Converse made.

"Who's there?" Lance called out, forcing his voice not to shudder or shake.

Tap.

Tap.

The steps were closer now, so close that he could feel the floor vibrate with each step the stranger took. Bracing himself, preparing for the worst, Lance shifted in his chair, reaching for the knife he always had hidden in the hem of his pants. 

But there was no knife to be found.

His bound together hands fumbled over the backside of his pants, only to realize that he wasn't wearing his pants. Well, he was wearing pants, but they didn't belong to him. Twisting his hands upwards behind him, he found that the fabric of his shirt differed severely from that of the one he had worn to his mission, further confirming his suspicions:  
Whoever had captured him had changed his clothes, and by doing so, also disarmed him completely.

'Fuck, I should have gotten one of those poison-rings Pidge prepared.'

"So, I see you're awake." Lance broke out of his thoughts, remembering that he was not alone in the room. As he listened to the persons voice, he felt like he had heard it before. But where?

The person sighed, and Lance's brain struggled to remember.

"You seem confused, I guess the drug was too strong then." After a small pause, the stranger, who Lance decided sounded like a male (not that males couldn't sound feminine, or that women couldn't sound masculine), continued speaking.  
"... Do you really not remember me, Lance?"

Images from his childhood flashed before Lance's closed eyes, himself with his friends, swimming, running around, being children. The images showed him one individual in particular though.

"Hunk?"

____________

 

Keith walked through the corridors of the main hideout, his steps fast and determined.

Keith was agitated.

He had asked Zarkon, no- begged the man to let him take care of their latest prisoner, yet here he was, searching the hideout far and wide for that handsome assassin of his.

"Fucking shit." He mumbled under his breath as he roamed the third floor for what felt like the twentieth time that afternoon.

He thought back on the previous day, on his almost make out session with the assassin. He had been surprised that he had even had the nerve to do that; hell, he still couldn't believe that he himself had been the one to start it. Keith had never been one to take the first step when it came to connecting with people, even less so when stronger feelings were involved. And although he couldn't be quite sure just yet, he had a feeling that what he held for the captured assassin was more than just a bodily attraction. 

However, there was no denying that Lance was hot.

The way the other man had gripped onto his hips possessively, the way he'd groaned when Keith mouthed his neck, how his eyes had rolled upwards in pleasure as Keith had dragged his hands through the others hair, nails scraping against his scalp.

Keith could still feel those hands on his hips.

As he felt heat make its way across his face, he lowered his gaze onto the floor, hoping that no one would notice the blush.

However, it seemed luck was not on his side at that moment, as he mere seconds after turning by a corner walked straight into a large metal door, causing a loud 'KLANG' to echo throughout the hallway.

'Why is this cell door open?' He thought as he rubbed his forehead, trying to focus on the pain instead of the humored looks he got from those of his colleagues whom had witnessed his accident.

Peeking into the room on the other side of the door, Keith felt the anger rise again, but he kept his cool as he called out to one of his colleagues, the one who was standing next to a sitting man in the middle of the room.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat to mark his presence. Both of the men, one captive and one captor, turned their heads to face him.

"Oh, Keith! Hey there man, I was just checking up on Lance." Hunk said as Keith glared at him.

His gaze flicking to the bare neck of the assassin, his mouth remembering the warm pulse of Lance's throat under the pressure of Keith's lips and watering at those exact memories, the villain swallowed before gathering himself and turning his focus to Hunk.  
"Get out." Keith said sternly.

"What? Why? I was just talking to my old pal here, no need to get upse-"

 

"LEAVE." Keith interrupted.

Hunk sighed, raising his hands in defeat as he walked towards the entrance.

"Ok man, whatever you say." He said as he closed the big iron door, leaving the two alone in the room.

Keith turned to look at Lance, admiring how well built his body was now that he had a chance to see it without all that armor on, in only skintight clothing that left little to the imagination.

"Seems like we're finally alone, Lance."

________________

 

Lance inhaled sharply when the words were uttered and the stranger walked up to him. The scent of another human invaded his lungs as the man leaned over him, resting his delicately shaped hands on each of Lance's thighs before he put his mouth against the shell of the captivated assassin's ear. Lance shivered as warm, exhaled air met the side of his head, and when the breaths were accompanied by a languidly licking tongue, he rolled his head backwards and let out a breathy gasp.

Lance's ears had always been sensitive.

"You like that, huh?" said the man leaning over him as he gently squeezed the muscles of his thighs. "Right, Lance?"

The way his name rolled over the others tongue cause his body to shiver, shaky inhales accompanying the reddening of his cheeks.

'Fuck, Lance, keep it together! You can't keep falling for this shit!' he scolded himself. The scolding had close to no effect however, as the man in front of him had chosen just that moment to climb onto Lance's lap, straddling his thighs and pressing his entire body (save for his legs) against the assassin's.

Lance hissed at the contact and struggled to untie his hands, itching to pull the other male closer to him.

'Why do I keep giving in to these kind of things?' He tried to hold himself back, but when he man on his lap started rocking back and forth while letting out small groans of Lance's name, the assassin could feel his rationality fly out the window at the speed of light.

'Fuck it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably be updating this every two weeks, since school's started and I'm a slow writer:3  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Once upon a chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter in which I avoid any plot at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. SO SORRY.  
> Just last chapter I said I'd update every two weeks yet here I am. TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER. I have excuses, but I can't honestly say that I haven't had time to write. Please forgive me for my lateness and I'll try to write the next chapter within this month! I promise!
> 
> *in the previous chapter lance knew Keith's name, but I edited it away cuz I didn't want him to know it yet*

One-sided hair pulling.

Hands struggling to reach, to find something to hold on to.

Air, exiting two pairs of lungs in heavy puffs, followed by needy whines.

Blood rushing, hearts beating faster, cheeks dusted in red.

Eyes hazed over, abdomens tensing as hips moved against each other.

This was nice.

It was nice to feel this again, to experience this again after months of restraint.

Lance knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but who could blame him? Yes, he knew that the man in his lap (he'd heard Hunk mention his name, but what was it again? Kent? Kelly?) was a complete stranger, and yes, he knew that he was supposed to be on a mission right now (which he technically still was, since he'd been captured and therefore unable to complete said mission), but the way the male straddled his hips and wiggled on top of them had Lance's mind blurring, too caught up in the touch of another human being to actually care about how wrong the situation itself should be.

"Nnn- Lance..." The man on his lap whined, pushing his fingers into the chocolate brown locks of hair while sniffing Lance's neck, letting out gusts of hot air with each open-mouthed exhale.

Lance tugged at the restraints around his wrists, knowing that the fabric cushioned cuffs were sure to have put their marks on his skin. 

Not as if he cared though.

The assassin in the chair was dead set on reaching the other male, to wrap his arms around him, to remove his blindfold and actually see his captor. 

What was it that Shiro had taught him now again? Something about dislocating his wrists? Or wait, maybe that's what Pidge had shown him? Dios, it was hard to think when you had a person grinding on your lap. The guy (Keagan? Kevin?) had began nipping on Lances ears again, sending shivers down his spine and causing heat to pool in his gut.  
'Dammit, I also wanna do some touching!' 

Lance pushed his head forward, causing his nose to collide with the other mans collarbone. Having decided to go for some necking, he used... God, what was his name?! He really couldn't keep calling him 'the other man' or 'his captor' while he narrated internally.

"Hah... Hey." he breathed into the ear that had been rubbing against his cheek.

"Nnh- yeah?" The speaking didn't seem to bother him as he kept rolling his hips in Lance's lap, grinding harshly against the rapidly growing tent of the assassin's skintight pants.

"Wh- ngh, fuck- wha-what's your name?"

"Why should I, ah, tell you? What does it matter to you what my n-name is?" Lance, who had gone about licking at the mans pulse, paused his ministrations and found his way up to the others ear once more.

"Well, because I think it's pretty common to want to know the name of the person you're messing around with."

"...messing around?" The man had stalled his movements, and Lance had angled his blinded face towards where he assumed the others face was.

"Yeah, y'know, messing around," Lance breathed out hotly, marking his words by rolling his hips upwards, grinding against the other and causing the man to whine, "doing shit like what we're doing... I mean I know that this has been going on for like 10 minutes tops but it'd be pretty nice to know your name." Lance leaned forward into the others neck, making sure to leave as many purple marks on the smooth skin as possible.

"But, hah, you're our prisoner." The other kept moving, not letting the conversation ruin the mood.

"Mmh... yeah, so?" At this, however, the man paused, seemingly pulling away from him. His arms retreated from where they were resting against Lance's shoulders and his movements became slower.

"What if I tell you and you escape and use that information against our cause?" 

"I'd never do that," Lance said, sniffing his way from the mans shoulder to his ear, "besides, why would I escape when I could do this instead?" Spreading his thighs and lifting his knees to make the other slide down towards his crotch, Lance proceeded to thrust his hips upwards, rolling them against the other man's.

The action seemed to be welcomed, if the cascade of moans, whines and slurred words were anything to go by.

"Hhah-aAh, Ke-hnn! K-keith, Keith!"

"Keith, huh?" He took a breath behind the others ear, inhaling the fiery scent.  
'Maybe calling it fiery was wrong?' Lance thought. It was more of a strong, musky fragrance, spiked with hints of burnt wood and sweat.  
And it was incredibly addictive.

Letting out a heavy breath, the assassin returned from his thoughts to once again focus on the man on top of him. Keith had begun draping himself across Lances body, pressing them together until there was no space left between them. Leaning backwards into the chair, the assassin shivered from the pressure of lips across his skin, his bound hands once again resuming their struggle to break free. The other male pushed his hands into Lances hair once more, carding his fingers through the slightly sweaty brown locks before raking them down the prisoner's back. Inhaling sharply, Lance bucked his hips upwards as he felt Keith's slender yet strong hands push against the curve of his back, slinking their way down into the assassins pants to gently cup his ass. 

Kneading the mounds carefully, shifting from rough handfuls to tender rubs and vice versa, Keith let out heavy grunts against Lances ear, enjoying the way the man squirmed at his ministrations. Pulling back slightly, the ashen eyed man took some time to adore his victim, relishing in the way his cheeks were dusted in a heavy shade of red, how the heat had spread from his face all the way down his neck. Keith pressed his chest against the other's, using his grip on the warm flesh of the assassins behind as a handle of sorts, to push the man up against himself. The man beneath him let out a myriad of sounds, the whines and wails intermingling, becoming one with each other as the owner of the voice trembled, panting heavily. Keith hadn't minded being the submissive one, but he found himself enjoying this new position as well. The thrill of the situation added to his arousal, and he once again focused his eyes onto Lances face. Inhaling deeply, he made sure to memorize every single detail, every single drop of sweat gracing the brunette's naturally tanned skin.

Gently, carefully, he led his hands up to unlock the handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had plot planned for this, but somehow this happened instead? Don't get me wrong, I meant to have this as a small part at the beginning of the chapter, but I didn't think that small part would become a not so small one. Oh well.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, @henreyettah, to either yell fandom to me or just talk in general :3 Oh and I am also available on instagram, as henreyettah there as well! I'm looking for people to follow, so I'm pretty likely to follow back! Have a great day!
> 
> (And also WATCH YURI!!! ON ICE ITS SO HELLA GAY honestly if you haven't watched it WHAT are you doing with your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read all of it~ this was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote (the ones published before this were written afterwards.) I might write a continuation? If you guys are interested? Again, thanks for reading!  
> If you want to you can go to my tumblr (@beanieha) and yell Voltron at me (it can be non Voltron stuff too)
> 
> (Also I have no clue how to continue this. Or rather, I have a basic outline of how it could be, but leave suggestions please? If you'd like to? Yet again, thanks for reading)


End file.
